From Best Friends to Lovers
by meenah150
Summary: Santana and Sebastian have become very close friends since their Smooth Criminal duet. What happens when they both develop feelings for one another? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Based off of 4x08 and on from Glee, starting from when the graduates come back for Thanksgiving :) complete twist!

* * *

After singing homeward bound/home with Finn, Quinn, Mike, Puck and Mercedes, we went out to eat at breadstix. We started reminiscing and we also asked Finn how ND is going. I checked the time. It was too late for me to go and visit another friend, so I decided to visit them the day after tomorrow.

My friends and I started to leave one by one, until it was just Finn and I left. "Have you talked to Rachel since the break up," Finn shook his head. "I miss her but .. I don't want to talk to her right now" I nodded, understanding. I had to head home and see my parents. I gave Finn a hug goodbye and told him that I would see him tomorrow.

The next day, we showed up to the choir room at McKinley. We were greeted by Tina, Artie, Brittany, Blaine, and Sam. Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck and I stood in front of the class while we waited for Finn. We got paired up by some of the kids - Puck with his half-brother (who I had no idea existed), Quinn with Kitty, myself with Marley, Mike with Ryder and Mercedes with Wade. We got to work.

* * *

After a day full of rehearsals, I got home and laid on my bed. I heard my phone go off. I checked it and it was a text from Kurt. I missed Kurt and Rachel. It was too bad that they couldn't come back for the holidays. I put my phone down and went to go get ready for bed. Once I finished changing, I went back to bed, plugged in my charger into my iPhone, and fell asleep.

The next day, I decided to drop by Dalton Academy to surprise Sebastian. He and I became close friends after he apologized to us before Regionals last year. Since then, we've been talking a lot. I called him, knowing that he was in the library this period.

**Sebastian: Well hello Snix. how's Kentucky?  
**Santana: Hello to you too, Twink. It's good. How's rehearsals?  
**Sebastian: Hardcore. The new captain's going hard on us.  
**Santana: I thought you were the captain?  
**Sebastian: Not this year. I turned a new leaf, remember?  
**Santana: Right.

I silently walked up to the Dalton library, standing a few feet away from the doors.

**Sebastian: Are you visiting Lima for Thanksgiving?  
**Santana: I am actually in Lima right now.  
**Sebastian:** **Oh? Well where are you?**

I walked into the library and I see Sebastian's back turned towards me. I started walks silently up to him, with my phone still by my ear.

Santana: Turn around.

I saw Sebastian turn around. He looked shocked for a second before hanging up the phone and getting up from his seat.

"Hey! how are you?" Sebastian said laughing as he came to hug me. "I'm good! I missed everyone" I tell him. I pull back from the hug. "You need a haircut, Twink" I said as I stared at his hair. Sebastian laughs. We sat down at we started talking. I filled him in on my and Britt's break up. "That sucks, San. How did she feel about it," Sebastian asks me. "She was sad .. but it was for the best" I tell him as I blink back tears. The break up was still fresh in my head so it hurt to talk about it. Sebastian wiped away the tear that I didn't notice was falling down my cheek.

"Hey come here" Sebastian said as he opened his arms up to me. I went into his embrace. "Long-distance relationships suck. It's not your fault" Sebastian says as he soothes me. I nodded. "The thing is .. I didn't tell her that I like someone else .." I said in his chest.

* * *

Sebastian's POV:

I kept rubbing Santana's arm as she cried in my chest. "I didn't tell her that I like someone else .." I heard her say. I felt my heart racing. I had feelings for Santana, since our Smooth Criminal duet. I never told her since I knew she was with Brittany. I cleared my throat. "Really?" She nods. I didn't want to push her into telling me. I continued to soothe her until she was done crying. I felt her pull away from me, wiping her tears. "I feel like a mess" she said laughing. I chuckled. "Nah, you don't" I tell her.

I saw her check the time. "Oh I gotta go. Finn wants us to help him mentor some of the New Directions members." I nodded. "Are you going to watch Sectionals tomorrow," "Wouldn't miss it" "See you tomorrow then" I give her one more hug and a kiss on the cheek. I saw her blush as she pulled away. Once she stepped through the library doors, I sat down and sighed. "What are you doing, Sebastian" I muttered to myself.

* * *

**There's chapter 1! I won't be updating until I get 5 reviews!**


	2. Sectionals

**So, I think I'll just update this whenever I have time/am bored. I know the first chapter didn't reach 5 reviews, but oh well. I hope to gain more reviews as time goes on. Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Santana's POV:

I headed down to the McKinley auditorium and met up with Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Mike. Finn was with the New Directions and we wanted to come and get early seats. We greeted Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury before taking our seats.

The curtains opened and the Warblers performed first. The new captain, Hunter Clarington, came out and hoped that we would enjoy the show. They started off with "Whistle" by Flo Rida. I saw each of the Warblers come out bit by bit. Sebastian was one of the last few people to come out. I smiled and laughed, because I never thought he would be stuck harmonizing in the background.

As I watched them, I realized that they were incorporating more and more choreography in their songs. It was kind of weird to see, since they were known to mostly just stand and sway to the song. I shrugged it off and continued watching. Soon, they finished Whistle and a new song started up. I saw Sebastian come to the front and started singing to "Live While We're Young" by 1D. I laughed with Quinn – we never thought that a Dalton Warbler, let alone Sebastian, would sing a One Direction song.

We danced in our seats as Sebastian continued singing. We noticed the Warblers doing flips. "whoa. I didn't think they were capable to do this" Mike said. I nodded in agreement. The song ended. We stood up and clapped. We left to do a show circle with the New Directions. Joe said a prayer, and we did our traditional speech. The New Directions were then called to the stage. Finn and Mr Schue stayed backstage while the rest of us went back to our seats.

Tina opened up and started singing Gangnam Style. "Aren't you glad for Tina, Mike," I asked him. He nods. "She's doing really well." I looked at his expression. I knew that he misses her a lot, and would do anything to get her back. I turned back to the stage. Sam, Tina, and Jake took confetti guns and shot them to the crowd. The song ended and we saw someone faint on stage. It ended up being Marley. The rest of us quickly got up and went on stage to see how she was.

Sebastian's POV:

I saw Santana run on stage to check on the ND member that had fainted on stage. As much as I didn't like them, I couldn't help but feel bad. We saw them bring the poor member back into the choir room. I decided to follow them. "SEBASTIAN GET BACK HERE" I heard Hunter yell at me. I ignored him and followed the McKinley students to the choir room. I hid and tried to listen to their conversation.

"Marley what happened," I heard Finn say. "I ... haven't been eating" Marley said quietly. I heard all of them gasp. Then everyone started talking all at once and I ended up not hearing anything else. I saw Santana slip out of the room. I ran to her. "Santana!" She turned around. "Seb? What are you doing here, you're supposed to be in the auditorium" "I had to check on you. You looked worried." I pulled her into a hug and comforted her.

I felt her wrap her arms around me and held onto me tightly. She poked her head out from my chest. "Your performance was great. You guys had so much energy and it looked fun." I started feeling guilty. "I need to tell you something" I grabbed her hand and lead her to an empty classroom. I closed the door before turning to her. "Do you remember at Regionals last year, all we did was swing our arms and did a few dance steps?" She nods. "Well ... Hunter forced us into taking steroids." Santana gasped.

"Sebastian, that's cheating!" "I know! I didn't want to do it, but then that would've meant that I couldn't perform. Trent wasn't even on stage with us because he didn't want to be forced into it like the rest of us." Santana stayed quiet for a few moments. "You can't tell anyone, please" I begged her. "So those flips and everything, those were from the steroids," Santana asked me slowly. I nodded.

Santana took a deep breath. "Okay, I won't tell Finn and them. BUT, you have to tell the judges before Trent does!" I nod. Santana gave me a hug quickly before pulling away. "You guys still did a good job though. You still need to fix your hair though." I laughed. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and stepped out of the classroom. I dropped her off at the choir room, kissing her cheek before walking back to the auditorium.

* * *

There's chapter 2! :)


	3. Smooth Criminal

**Okay, so got a few things to clear up:**

**1) Sebastian was gay, up until he found out about his feelings towards Santana. Since then, he's been bisexual.**  
**2) I'm not writing this based on the episodes. I'm going with the flow.**  
**3) I like to write these chapters when I'm inspired to write them. I normally get my inspiration from watching the episodes, LOL.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Sebastian's POV:

_SebastianSmythe: So wait .. you called Brody to that hotel room and got Finn involved?  
_SantanaLopez: Yep! From what Finn told me, he beat up the guy and trashed the room too.  
_SebastianSmythe: Wow. When did Finn become such a badass?  
_SantanaLopez: I heard he kissed Mr. Schue's bride-to-be .. which is probably what triggered his anger.  
_SebastianSmythe: Holy! Why are there so many feuds?  
_SantanaLopez: Beats me. Anyway, I gotta go and try to apologize to Kurt and Rachel again.  
_SebastianSmythe: Good luck!  
_SantanaLopez signed off.

I stared at my computer re-reading our conversation. I thought the Warblers had it bad, but McKinley is going through a lot of trouble this week. They should at least be happy that they're going to Regionals ever since we were disqualified. Do I regret giving into peer pressure? Yes. Do I regret making Hunter captain? Obviously. But it's okay. With his expulsion, I had become the captain again. I got rid of the nice version of me and became my old self again. The only person who really gets to see the soft side of me is Santana.

Speaking of Santana .. _sigh. _ I miss her. I was glad to hear that she had moved to NYC, but I wish she could visit Lima more often. It's not the same without all the McKinley graduates here. I started thinking back to our Smooth Criminal duet.

_*Flashback*_

_Santana walked into the room just as soon as The Warblers walked in. She was wearing a short black dress, black hat, black coat and black high heeled boots. If I wasn't gay, I would probably hook up with her right then and there. _

_"Hey Andrew McCarthy!" she yells out to me. "Don't know if you've heard, but Blaine may lose an eye. The same Blaine who was just besties with most of you not four months ago" she tells us. "Wait, are you serious? Is he going to be okay?" I hear Trent ask her. "Well sure, if he doesn't mind seeing in three dimensions." "Trent I got this" I said as I faced him. I turned back to Santana. "Bummer, about Blaine. He was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way though; that slushie was meant for Kurt" I tell her, smirking. "You may look like the villain out of a cheesy 80s high school movie, but you should know that I'm fully prepared to go all Danny Larusso on your ass. Admit you put something in that slushie. What was it, huh? Glass? Asphalt?" I tried to keep a straight face as the lie rolled out of my mouth. "Red dye number 6." "You're a liar" I pretended to look shocked. "She questioned my honor. I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition." "You want a duel," Santana asks me. She turns to the Cello players. "Cello players, can you hang back for a second, I'm going to need you for this one." I saw them nod and took their seats. "Everyone else, clear out. I don't want you to see me make a girl cry" I said as I continued facing Santana, smirking. "Let's just keep this on point." Santana walks away and takes a seat near the cello players._

_The music starts. I stand by the chairs, staring at Santana. I started walking around, slowly making my way towards her._

_**Sebastian:**__  
Uh, as he came into the window  
It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!  
He came into her apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!_

_ I brushed my hand against her shoulder and quickly walked away, ignoring the sparks I had just felt.  
_

_She ran underneath the table  
He could see she was unable  
So she ran into the bedroom  
She was struck down, It was her doom  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Are you OK, Annie?_

_**Santana:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**__  
Are you OK, Annie?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Are you OK, Annie?_

_**Santana:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_I felt Santana grab my blazer and tie, forcing me to turn around and face her. I lightly hit her head and started chasing her as if it was a game of cat and mouse. _

_**Santana and Sebastian:**__  
Are you OK, Annie?  
Annie are you OK?  
Would you tell us that you're OK (__**Sebastian:**__ uh!)  
There's a sign in the window  
That he struck you - a crescendo Annie _

_I felt Santana brush her hand against my blazer, only to push me away. I felt my heart beating fast at that moment._

_He came into your apartment  
He left the bloodstains on the carpet (__**Sebastian:**__ uh!)  
And then you ran into the bedroom  
You were struck down  
It was your doom_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Santana:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
Annie are you OK?_

_I started checking her out as she started walking away from me. I couldn't help it, I'm a guy!_

_**Santana:**__  
So, Annie are you OK?_

_**Santana and Sebastian:**__  
Are you OK Annie?_

_**Sebastian:**__  
You've been hit by_

_**Santana:**__  
You've been hit by_

_**Santana and Sebastian:**__  
A Smooth Criminal_

_As the cellos kept playing, I saw Santana walk away from me. I started to do the same, mimicking her moves as we sang our next lines._

_**Santana (Sebastian):**__  
I don't know! (Annie are you OK, will you tell us, that you're OK, there's a sign in the window)  
I don't know! (That he struck you - a crescendo Annie)  
I don't know! (He came into your apartment)  
I don't know! (Left the bloodstains on the carpet)  
I don't know why baby! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
I don't know! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom)  
(__**with Santana:**__ Annie!)  
(Annie are you OK?)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (Will you tell us, that you're OK)  
Dang, gone it - Baby! (There's a sign in the window)  
Dang, gone it - baby! (That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)  
Hoo! Hoo! (He came into your apartment)  
Dang, gone it! (Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)  
Hoo! Hoo! (Then you ran into the bedroom)  
Dang gone it! (You were struck down)  
(It was your doom - Annie!)_

_**Sebastian:**__  
You've been hit by_

_**Sebastian and Santana:**__  
You've been struck by  
A Smooth Criminal_

_We ended up face to face. I had a huge urge to kiss her, but ended up not doing so. I slushied her that day, smirking at her reaction._

_*end flashback*_

I wish I hadn't thrown that slushie at her face that day. But at the time, I wasn't completely aware of the feelings I had for her. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't realize my phone was ringing. I checked my phone - it was Santana.

**Sebastian: Hey what's going on?  
**Santana: um .. I ended up coming to Lima. Can I come over?  
**Sebastian: Yeah sure.  
**Santana: Okay. I'll be there in 10. I have to tell you something.

* * *

Oooh! What does Santana have to tell him? I'm going to list some options and you viewers should tell me what it should be in my next chapter!

**A) Santana tells how she feels**

**B) Santana comes to him for comfort, starts telling him how she feels but ends up not saying anything**

**or C) Her and Sebastian hang out and they reveal their feelings for one another at the same time.**

Let me know and the final option will be in the next chapter!


	4. These Are My Confessions

Santana drove to Sebastian's place as soon as she had arrived to Lima. She was nervous; after thinking over how it was even possible for her to like someone, let alone a _guy_ when she only came out as a lesbian less than a year ago, she was finally going to tell Sebastian how she feels about him.

She came to the conclusion that she was not straight nor gay, but rather bisexual. She loved both boys and girls, hence why she always hung around Puck during their junior year while still having sexual relations with Brittany.

Santana arrived at Sebastian's place and shut off the engine. "you can do this Santana" she said to herself. She got out of the car and knocked on the door. While waiting, she took deep breaths. The door opened, and there, revealed her best friend, Sebastian.

Santana's POV:

"Hey, how are you," I asked Sebastian as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm good! I'm so happy to see you" Sebastian said. "what brings you to Lima," Sebastian asked me as he closed the door. "I missed everyone. I went by McKinley to see a few people and then I came here. So, what do you want to do?" "Let's go hang out in my room" I nodded. Sebastian took my hand and we went up to his room. I sat on his bed while he went to his desk and turned on some music. I recognized the song - Smooth Criminal. I turned to him and smirked, "this song again? I hope you're not asking me for another duel" Sebastian laughs. "No. It just brings back memories" I started hearing the chorus and I started singing. Soon, Sebastian joined and we belted it out.

I started circling around him as he did the same to me. I felt my heart racing. We finished singing and we stared at each other, catching our breaths. Without realizing it, I felt myself lean in to Sebastian. We leaned in closer and soon enough, our lips met. We broke away briefly. We opened our eyes and looked at each other before leaning back in for another kiss.

Sebastian's POV:

I gently pulled Santana closer to me, not wanting to let her go. I felt her wrap her arms around my neck. I couldn't believe this was _finally _happening. I had been wanting to kiss her for so long, and now it was finally happening. All too soon, we broke away for air. We looked at each other and she ended up giggling. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"I have to tell you something," she suddenly said. I nodded. We sat down on my bed. She took a deep breath before she looked at me. "Lately I've .. been having feelings for someone else. I broke up with Brittany because of my feelings for that person. I thought it was weird at first, because I came out as a lesbian to my parents less than a year ago. But being with this person, I've felt different. Even more different than I've felt with Brittany." I nodded, understanding. "Sebastian, that person is you. I have feelings for you and I have for a while." I looked at her, surprised. She had feelings for me? I felt my heart racing.

"Say something before I die from embarrassment" Santana pleadingly said. I leaned in and gave her a small kiss before pulling away. I took a deep breath. "Santana .. I feel the same way. I've had feelings for you since our Smooth Criminal duet. I never said anything since you were with Brittany." Santana looked at me in amazement. I saw tears come out of her eyes and she started smiling. I smiled back.

"So what does this mean," I took her hands and looked in her eyes. "It means, will you be my girlfriend?"

Santana's POV:

"Will you be my girlfriend," I heard Sebastian ask me. I smiled and nodded. He smiles at me and leans in to give me a kiss. I held his face with one hand and kissed him deeply. We broke away and he wiped my tears away with his thumb. He pulls me into his embrace. I placed my head against his chest.

"I've bottled that in for so long. I can't believe you're finally mine" Sebastian said as he placed a kiss in my hair. I looked up at him. "Me too" I gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stayed in his embrace longer before getting a text from Mercedes. "Oh, Mercedes wants me to help with the New Directions. Want to come?" Sebastian thought about it. "I don't know .. They're my competition remember," "I'm sure it'll be fine. Besides, I want to show you off. Please?" I asked him giving him a puppy dog look. Sebastian gave in. "Okay okay. Let me change out of my uniform first" I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before he left to go change.

"_Sebastian's mine. He's finally mine" _I thought happily. I texted Mercedes back saying I'm on my way and that I was bringing someone with me. Sebastian came out in a tank top, plaid shirt and jeans, with a watch on his wrist and a beanie hat. He took my hand and we drove to McKinley.

* * *

Aw, that was so cute! R&R :)

Sebastian's outfit: Go to my profile and click on the link!


	5. Reactions

**Updates might be slow since I have a bunch of studying to do. Hooray for being in college, right? Anyway, continue on!  
Oh and, this is way before Cory dies. At least, mid season 4.**

* * *

Sebastian's POV:

Santana and I arrived at McKinley. I was nervous; the New Directions were my competition, and plus, not a lot of them like me very much for what I did to Blaine. I felt Santana grab my hand. "It'll be okay. I think they'll be taking it out on me more than you." She squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Come on, let's go inside" I nod. We got out of the car and walked hand-in-hand to the auditorium.

Once coming in, Santana ran to give Mercedes, Mike, Quinn, Finn and Puck a hug. I slowly walked towards them, shoving my hands in my pocket. "well hold up. Santana, is Sebastian your ..." Mercedes started asking. Santana nodded. "Before you judge, yes, Sebastian is my boyfriend. I came to the result of me being bisexual instead. Please don't judge guys" Santana pleaded. They looked at each other as if they were reading each other's minds. Quinn stepped up. "If you were dating Sebastian while we were still here you can imagine how much crap we would be giving you right now for being with the competition. But since we've graduated, all we can say is we're here for you" Santana smiled and hugged Quinn before coming to hug me.

"Looks like they accept you" Santana said to me quietly. "I'm glad. Though, I don't know about the current members of your old glee club" I started saying. I saw Blaine coming my way. "Looks like I'm about to find out. I'll be right back, okay," Santana nodded. I kissed her cheek and went towards Blaine.

"So you're going out with Santana now? I thought you were gay" Blaine asks me. "I was, until I started developing feelings for her from our duet. Are we cool, man? I apologized for hurting your eye." Blaine thinks about it for a second. "Yeah man, we're cool." Blaine high-fives me before doing a man hug. "Don't hurt her though, or you know what Kurt and I will do to you" "I'll keep her safe, don't worry." Blaine went back on stage and I went back to Santana.

"How did it go" Santana asked me as I sat on the divider and I wrapped her in my arms. "He's cool with us. Not sure about Kurt though but I think it'll be fine." She nods. Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes and Finn went on stage to help and prepare the New Directions for Regionals.

Santana's POV:

I watch my friends mentor the New Directions with Sebastian. He was currently playing with my hair as I tried to hear what Finn was saying. "You can go help them, I can watch" Sebastian tells me. I look up at him. "Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone" Sebastian leaps off of the divider and gives me a small kiss. "I'll be fine. Besides, I love watching you on stage. Go." I smile and I give him a peck before running on stage. I look over at the audience and I see Sebastian sitting, smiling up at me. I wink at him before turning my attention to everyone else.

We finish helping Finn an hour later. Sebastian decides to take me out to breadstiX for dinner. We order our food and we hold hands while waiting. "When are you going back to New York," Sebastian asks me. "A few days after Regionals. So I'm all yours until then" Sebastian smiles. "I'm going to miss you" I frown. I didn't want to hear him say that yet. "I will miss you too. But I'm here now, so let's make the most out of it, okay." Sebastian kisses my hand. Our food comes and we start to eat.

We leave breadstix and we slowly walk to Sebastian's car. I start to shiver. I mentally curse myself for wearing a dress. "Are you cold," I nod. Sebastian gently pulls me into his warm embrace. I place my head on his shoulder. "When will you tell your roommates about us," "Once I get back to New York. They can wait. You're more important right now" We stop walking and face each other. Sebastian slowly leans in and our lips meet. Sparks fly as we softly kiss.

Soon, we broke away. "Let's bring you home" I nod. We quickly walk and Sebastian drives me home. "Will I see you tomorrow," "I'll be busy helping them but I can try to stop by Dalton if you want," "Sounds good to me" I kiss him once more. "Goodnight" I say quietly. "Goodnight" Sebastian kisses my forehead before I step out of the car. I walk to my door and I turn around, waving him goodbye before stepping into my house.


	6. Sebastian's Story

**So, I'm supposed to be sleeping. But I just watched one of the movies Grant Gustin was starred in and now I have these ideas in my head. I can't sleep til I incorporate them into this chapter so here it is!**

**There'll be some references from "A Mother's Nightmare"**

**Oh and, Sebastian's a senior in this story. **

* * *

Santana was chilling with Sebastian in his room after school. She had picked him up after helping Finn with New Directions. Right now, Sebastian was kissing her neck, trying to find her weak spot. She felt his lips kiss under her earlobe when she softly moaned.

"Oh did I find it," Sebastian asked. He kissed it again, making her moan once more. "Stop it" Santana tell him weakly. Sebastian chuckled before putting his lips to hers. She kissed him deeply, letting his tongue roam in her mouth as they made out. All too soon, they pulled away for air. Santana places her head on his shoulder and played with his blazer. Santana rolled up his sleeves and she sees a few scars.

"Seb," "Hm," "Why do you have these scars" Santana heard him take a sharp breath. "It's a long story" She sat up, facing him. "Tell me," he shook his head. "I don't want you to judge me or look at me differently" She frowned. "I won't, I promise. Tell me." Sebastian looked at her to see if she was lying. Once he sees that she wasn't, he sits up straight and starts to tell his story.

"When I was still in Paris, I had a girlfriend. I was 15 at the time, and she was 17. Her name was Vanessa. She lived in foster care at the time. I had met her at my old school and we instantly got together. We were together for a month until weird .. things started happening." Sebastian looked at Santana to see if she was still listening. She nodded, letting him continue.

"She forced me to drink alcohol, despite that I didn't want to. She also drugged me with angel dust. I was crazy hammered, I couldn't remember a thing. My parents found me after and they took me home. The next day, she told everyone at school that I allegedly raped her" Sebastian hears Santana gasp. "I didn't though, I swear. Soon, I got attacked with emails and I couldn't handle it. My parents found out that she was a pathological liar and that her mom was dead. She was apparently able to talk to her mom as if she was still alive."

Sebastian takes a deep breath. Santana squeezes his hand, assuring him that she was there. "I went out for a walk after, and I got beat up by people. I didn't know who they were; they were wearing black hoodies and I couldn't see their faces. I ended up in the hospital for two days. I found out that a bone in my leg had been fractured, and I ended up being on crutches for a month.

Vanessa ended up taking me out anyway, and we went to a park. We sat by a tree, where she asked me if I wanted a drink. I said yes, and she took a bottle of grapefruit out. She took a while to pour the drink, but eventually she did. I took a sip and I was immediately hammered again. She gave me a set of staples and told me to try to cut myself. I did, and eventually I almost died. My mom found me afterwards, along with the police and paramedics. I was revived, and Vanessa was put into a crackhouse. We moved here and I haven't heard from her since."

Sebastian sees Santana crying. "hey hey, look at me. I'm fine now." Santana continues crying. "I can't believe someone did that to you. If you had died, I wouldn't have met you and we wouldn't be sitting here right now" Santana cries out. Sebastian gently pulled her towards him, and she cries in his embrace. "Shh. I'm here now, and I'm alive. If someone starts targeting me, I know that you have my back. You're a badass, remember?" Santana laughs while crying.

"Don't cry, babe. I hate seeing you cry" Sebastian tells her as he kisses her temple. Santana wraps her arms around her boyfriend. She eventually stops crying and looks at her boyfriend. "I wish you didn't have to go through that .. I hope your parents don't think the same about me." Sebastian shakes his head. "They don't. They see you as a nice girl. They know you will never do those things to me." Santana nods. Sebastian leans down and gives Santana a loving kiss. She kisses back. She breaks away and takes his arm. He looks at her, wondering what she's going to do. Santana kisses his scars.

"Ain't nobody messing with my baby" Santana tells him. Sebastian chuckles. He wipes a tear from her cheek. Santana leans in to his embrace and holds him for as long as she can.

* * *

**So, if you haven't seen "A Mother's Nightmare" yet, that's pretty much what happens. It's crazy and boggles your mind. Anyway, there's chapter 6!**


	7. Pillow Fights

Hello I'm back with a new chapter!

So, in the last chapter, I wrote that Sebastian had a girlfriend when he was 15. Just to clear things up, he found out he was gay when he was 16, and he's now 18. So he was gay for only 2 years.

* * *

**A month later**

Santana's POV:

I woke up to the sun in the New York apartment that I was sharing with Kurt and Rachel. I checked my phone, and I saw that I had a text from Sebastian. "Morning baby :) I miss you!" I smiled. I replied back. "Morning babe. :) I miss you too! FaceTime tonight?" Once I finished checking my social media websites, I got up and got ready. I hopped into the shower and showered quickly. Once I finished, I put on a bathrobe, applied my makeup and curled my hair. I changed into jeans and a black long sleeved shirt (as seen in 4x15 when talking about Brody) and headed out of my room. I join Kurt and Rachel in the kitchen.

"How was your sleep? Or were you busy talking to .. _Sebastian _last night?" Kurt asks me with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Ever since I came back and told Kurt and Rachel that I was dating Sebastian, they have been bitter about it. But weeks went by and they were slowly starting to accept it. "I slept well, and no I wasn't talking to Sebastian last night. He had late Warbler practice" I said to him. He nodded, not seeming to believe me.

I sigh. "Kurt, just give him a chance. He's changed. Please?" I look to both Kurt and Rachel. Rachel spoke first. "We will give him a chance just for you. If he breaks your heart, Kurt here will beat him up. Right Kurt?" "Yeah. I'll beat him up with a rock salt filled slushie if he hurts you" I smiled. "That's all I ask" I went towards them and gave them a hug.

"Are you going back to Lima soon to help out with Regionals," Rachel asks me. "Yeah. I'm helping with Mercedes and Mike" I told them until I heard a ding from my phone. I checked. "Yes please. I'll call you when I'm done Warbler practice" Sebastian texted. I put my phone down. Kurt, Rachel and I sat on the couch and we turned on another movie.

After finishing the movie for what feels like hours, we got up to make lunch. I was chopping vegetables, with Kurt and Rachel preparing the food. Soon, we heard a phone ringing, and I realized it was mine. I checked the caller ID, and it was Sebastian. I smiled and picked up. "Hey, how's school," "School's good. It's lunch right now. What are you doing," Sebastian asks me as I put him on speaker. "Cooking lunch with Kurt and Rachel" "Is that Sebastian," Rachel asks me. I nod. Rachel looks at Kurt before they yell out, "HI SEBASTIAN!" I hear Sebastian laugh before saying hi back.

"I gotta go babe. Trent's making me pull a prank on one of our members" I laughed. "Okay, have fun" We hung up. "I swear, hearing Sebastian call you babe is kind of weird and gross at the same time" "Hey!" Kurt laughs before being attacked by a pillow. "Oh it's on" We end up having a pillow fight.

Sebastian's POV:

I was in Warbler practice, randomly belting out notes and lyrics. I was looking at Twitter since we weren't practicing for anything. I received a text from Kurt. "This is what happens when your girlfriend throws a pillow at me." There was an attachment. I opened it and I saw Santana and Rachel covered in pillow feathers. I smiled and laughed to myself. "What are you laughing at man," Trent asks me. I show him the photo. "Is that Santana and Rachel," I nod. He laughs out loud.

I look at Twitter again. I see a tweet from Santana. SantanaLopez: "Pillow fight with the roomies and I end up losing. kurthummel I am going to get my revenge" I read the replies from Kurt and Rachel. KurtHummel: "Are you going to go all Lima Heights on my ass now? rachelberry help me!" RachelBerry: "You're on your own, Kurt!" I rolled my eyes at their silliness and closed the app. I looked at the time and Warbler practice was over.

I left the room and headed home. I went up to my room, changed into a simple shirt and jeans and then I sent Santana a FaceTime request. She answers on the first ring. "Hey baby!" I hear Kurt and Rachel making puking sounds. "Oh suck it up you two" I see Santana tell her roommates. "How was the pillow fight? Kurt sent me a picture of you covered in pillow feathers" "did he really?" I see her turn towards Kurt. "you sent a picture of me to Sebastian?!" "It was funny and it's revenge for hitting me with a pillow" I see her slap him. "Ow, rude" I laughed. "What did you guys do today," "We just hung around the apartment. Watched a movie, cooked lunch, had a pillow fight. How was Warbler practice," Santana asks me as she heads into her room.

"It was boring. We didn't really have anything to practice for, so we just hung out in the library" "Aw, poor baby" I hear Kurt yell out gross in the background. "Kurt, I hear you saying even grosser things to Blaine all the time" "Okay fine!" Santana turns to me. "sorry, he's being weird today" I smiled. "It's okay. I miss you. When are you coming down here again," "I miss you too. I'll be there in a few weeks with Mike and Mercedes to help out with Regionals" "Sounds good. I can't wait to hold you again" I see Santana blush.

After a few hours of facetiming, Santana tells me that they're going out for dinner. "okay. Have fun baby" "I will. See you in a few weeks babe." We hung up. I placed my phone on my bed. I sighed. Santana and I have been together for almost two months now. I never thought I would be able to find someone else to love after Vanessa.

_"Love? Love? Holy cow I'm falling in love with her .."_ I thought.

* * *

**So, this was kind of a filler chapter. I'm in the midst of a writer's block. Sorry if it's not good. R&R! :)**


	8. Regionals

**So, I tried to make this a long chapter. This has 4x22-5x02 combined.**

* * *

A few weeks went by and Santana was back at the airport. She had brought Kurt with her this time, since he had to go to his dad's doctor appointment. They flew to Lima and checked into their respective homes before heading to McKinley.

They met up with Mike and Mercedes and greeted them with hugs, before linking arms and walking into the choir room. They watched Kitty's performance, and tried to not be disturbed by her performance.

After Kurt told Tina that his dad might possibly have cancer, the whole choir room went quiet. It wasn't until Mr. Schue told us that they should head into the auditorium to start practicing. Mike and Mercedes went on stage and Mercedes tried to help Marley. As Marley belted out a note, Mercedes hit her in the stomach with the maraca, causing everyone to laugh. Mike then started to proceed teaching the choreography to "Hall of Fame".

Santana sat on the sidelines with Kurt, trying to calm him down with the pending appointment. Rehearsals were done, and Kurt, Mike, Mercedes and Blaine went to the Lima Bean. Santana decided to drop by Dalton to surprise Sebastian.

She was (thankfully) wearing wedges this time, so she was able to walk quietly as she slipped into Warbler practice. She placed a finger to her lips, telling other Warblers to be quiet as she tried to surprise Sebastian. She went to go hide behind the couch. She heard Sebastian dismiss the Warblers for the day.

As the Warblers slowly filed out, she got up from the floor and quietly tip toed to his direction. She reached him and covered his eyes. "Guess whoooo," she sang in his ear. Sebastian pulled down her hands from his eyes and turned around. He looked at Santana with surprise. "Well don't look so surprised to see me" she said jokingly. "Sorry. Hi babe!" Sebastian grabbed her and lifted her up, eagerly kissing her. She kissed back, with a smile on her face.

After what felt like hours, they broke apart and Sebastian set her on the floor, leaving his arms around her. "When did you get in?" "This morning. I would've texted you but I wanted to surprise you instead. My goal is achieved" Sebastian smiled down at her. "I missed you" he murmured. "I missed you too" Santana leaned up and gave him a gentle peck.

"Let's get out of here. What do you say to Lima Bean?" "Yes please. I need some energy." Sebastian grabbed her hand and walked out of the door together.

They arrived at the Lima Bean and Santana ran into her friends. "What's up guys," "Nothing, just talking about Regionals" Kurt tells her. "I'll go get us some coffee" Sebastian whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and went to the counter. "How's it going with Sebastian," Blaine asks Santana. "Things are going well between us. It's hard, with the long distance but it's worth it" Santana tells him.

Sebastian comes back with two coffees and hands one to Santana. "How's it going guys," Sebastian asks the group. "It's good. How are the Warblers," "They're bummed out but I think they'll be fine." The group nods in understanding.

"Anyway, we have to go. See you guys at rehearsal" "Bye Santana. Bye Sebastian!" The group chorused out. As soon as the couple walks out, the group turns to face each other. "Sebastian's really changed" Mike says. "I know. He would never ask us how we are without trying to steal our setlist" Mercedes added. "We were wrong to doubt Santana" Blaine says. "If anyone can change Sebastian, it's Santana. Definitely" Kurt says to them. They nod in agreement.

Meanwhile, Sebastian and Santana went to his house. They sat down in the living room with their coffee and turned on the TV. Sebastian sat down first, with Santana following. She settled down between his legs and placed her head on his chest. Sebastian immediately wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Santana played with Sebastian's fingers as she watched TV. Sebastian, however, was not paying attention to the TV, but was looking closely at his girlfriend. Santana noticed him looking down at her and looked up. "What are you looking at," she asked him jokingly. "My beautiful girlfriend," "Oh really? She must be one hot mama" Sebastian smirked in amusement and leaned down to kiss her.

"I'm in love with you" Sebastian whispered in her ear. Santana looked at him. He stared at her, waiting for her reaction. "That's good, because I'm in love with you too" Santana whispered happily. They kissed again, briefly, before pulling away. Santana paid attention to the TV again as Sebastian tightened his hold around her.

They stayed in that position until he heard his stomach growl. "Baby, I'm going to get food. Do you want anything?" He heard no response. "San?" He brushed her hair away from her face, only to see her asleep. He chuckles to himself. He slowly got up, careful not to wake her, and went to go make dinner.

Santana woke up a half hour later, only to see that she was alone on the couch. "Seb?" She got up and went around his house, only to find him in the kitchen. She silently walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She felt him jump. "Did I scare you," "Yeah. You need to quit scaring me" "Never. Scaring you is fun" Santana tells him as she tiptoes and kisses his cheek.

She sat down at the kitchen table, watching her boyfriend cook until she heard her phone go off. "Hello," "Santana? Where are you," Kurt asks her. "I'm at Sebastian's. What's up," "Mercedes needs your help with the vocal warm-ups. Apparently Marley still isn't comfortable with getting rid of her fear." Santana groaned. "I'll be there after dinner" "Okay I'll tell Mercedes" Santana hangs up.

"Who was that," Sebastian asked as he puts two plates down on the table for him and Santana. "Kurt. I need to go help Glee club after. Do you want to join?" Sebastian shook his head. "As much as I love spending time with you, I have homework." Santana frowns. "Please?" She puts on her best puppy-dog look.

"… You and your evil puppy-dog face. Fine." Santana smiles in victory. "You love me" "Yes I do" Sebastian smiles at her and starts eating.

After dinner, Sebastian quickly went to go change while Santana quickly washed the dishes. She finished just as Sebastian came back into the kitchen. She observed his outfit. He was wearing a plaid shirt, tie and a sweater vest with jeans and a thin jacket. "My boyfriend looks hot" she says as she goes towards him and gives him a kiss.

They break apart and head out the door. Santana helps out Mercedes by breaking out in song with her to show Marley how to get rid of the fear. (Song: watch?v=_8mlMHtWVnk) Once they finished, they encourage Marley and then they head home.

The next day was Regionals. Santana got up early and headed to McKinley for final rehearsal. While waiting for everyone, she sent a quick text to Sebastian. "Morning babe :) I love you" She got a reply a minute later. "Morning baby :) I love you too! Have a good day at rehearsals" She smiled. She heard footsteps and looked up, only to see Kurt and Blaine.

Slowly, the rest of the group came into the auditorium, and rehearsal started. Santana managed to have a few breaks, spending them with Mike, Mercedes and Kurt, or texting Sebastian. Finally, in the last hour, the ND changed into their clothes. They did their usual huddle, and headed out to the auditorium.

Santana sat between Mike and Kurt, with Mercedes on the other side of Kurt. They watched the first two performances, and then soon it was New Directions. The boys opened up with "Hall of Fame" and got the crowd to stand up and dance along. The performance ended and then the girls started with "I Love It", then ending it with "All or Nothing". Soon, the performances ended and it was intermission.

10 minutes later, the groups went back to the auditorium. The judge announced New Directions as the winner. Everyone shouted with joy, with Kurt and Mercedes being the loudest.

After a day full of rehearsals, Santana headed home, exhausted. She spent the rest of the night talking to Sebastian on the phone and fell asleep.

The next day, Santana and Kurt were at the airport with Blaine and Sebastian. "I will miss you" Sebastian said. Santana nodded, tears spilling out of her eyes. "I'll call you when I land." Santana leaned in and gave Sebastian a long kiss. They pulled away and hugged, until they heard the intercom go off announcing their flight. Sebastian wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "I love you" "I love you too."

Santana and Kurt landed in New York and greeted Rachel with open arms.

The next month was busy for both Santana and Sebastian. Sebastian was studying for midterms while Santana was busy with working at the new diner with Rachel. One day, Kurt received a phone call, and he ended up crying in his bed. Santana poked her head in. "Kurt why are you crying," "Go away." "I'm your best friend, tell me," Kurt ended up telling her why, and she too, cried.

Sebastian called her later that night, and she answered while she was crying. "Baby why are you crying," Santana, after having difficulty trying to calm down, told Sebastian. Sebastian wishes he was there in New York with her to comfort her. "I wish you were here, Seb. I don't know how we'll get through this" Santana says while sobbing. "Shh, you will. Are you coming down here in a week with Rachel and Kurt," "Yeah. We have to" "Just imagine my arms around you and soon, you'll be here" "I will. I have to go – Rachel doesn't know yet and we have to break the news to her" "Okay. I'll see you soon. Love you" "Love you too." Santana hung up, still crying.

"Santana! Kurt! I'm home!" Rachel yells. Santana looks at Kurt. He nods. They hold hands as they walk out of his room.

"What's going on? Why are you guys crying?" Santana and Kurt look at each other. "Rach, we have to tell you something. Come sit down." They sat down on the couch.

"Rachel, Finn is …"

* * *

**You guys know what happens next.**

**Sebastian's outfit: check out my profile for it.**


	9. Funeral and Finn Week

**Two updates in one day?! This is rare! But basically I'm avoiding my studies.**

**This chapter is merely based on 5x03, and leading to 5x04.**

* * *

After telling Rachel that Finn died, they cried together. They slept in the living room that night, to reassure one another that they were all there together. Kurt and Santana were scheduled to take a flight out the next day in the evening, while Rachel went later in the week.

Kurt and Santana boarded the plane with tears in their eyes. They were on their way to say goodbye to a friend and a brother. They cried themselves to sleep on the flight.

They woke up as the flight attendant announced on intercom that they were about to land in Lima. They landed and walked out of their gate. There, they saw Blaine and Sebastian. Tears spilled out again as Santana and Kurt neared towards their boyfriends. They all hugged each other, with Kurt and Blaine crying on each other's shoulders while Santana cried in Sebastian's chest.

They got their luggages and headed out to their respective cars. Sebastian held Santana's hand as they drove to his house. They got into the door, and Sebastian lead Santana into his room. Sebastian sat down on his bed and gently pulled Santana to him, making her sit on his legs. They sat there together in silence, with Santana's sobbing fill the room. Sebastian soothed her.

"Can I stay here tonight," Santana asked while hiccupping. Sebastian nodded. "I'll go get your luggage." Santana got off his lap and went to go wash her face as Sebastian went to go fetch her bag. Sebastian came back with her luggage, and Santana got her pajamas out. She changed in the washroom, brushed her teeth and climbed in bed with Sebastian. They fell asleep.

The next day, Santana got up, showered and got dressed. She pulled out a black dress from her luggage and put it on. She curled her hair and put makeup on. Sebastian walked into the washroom and hugged her from behind. "Are you able to handle it alone," Santana nodded. "Even if I can't, I have the Glee club with me. I wish you could come." Sebastian kissed her cheek. He got ready for school.

Sebastian dropped Santana off at McKinley. "Call me when you're done. I'll cut out from Warbler practice." Santana nods and gives him a kiss. She gets out and heads into the choir room. She goes towards Kurt and Mercedes and hugs them.

The New Directions, Will, Emma and Shannon head to the funeral home. They walked into the room where Finn's casket laid and they all spilled into tears. Kurt hugs Santana and Blaine, crying. The service starts.

Sebastian sits in his class, not paying attention. He wished he had gone to the funeral service, but he didn't know Finn that well. He couldn't text Santana to see how she was feeling since they were in the middle of the service. He decides to wait for her call.

The service ends, and they were on their way to bury their beloved friend. Santana sat with Kurt, Blaine, Mike and Tina in the car. They arrived at the cemetery, and headed to the burial site. She sees Will and Beiste carry the casket along with Puck, Burt and one of the servicemen. They set the casket down, and they say a few prayers. The casket's lowered into the ground, and each member of ND throws a handful of dirt onto the casket.

Soon, the casket is buried. They look at the ground once more before heading back to McKinley.

Once arriving at McKinley, Santana calls Sebastian. "Hey, we're back at McKinley. Can you come get me," "Yeah. I'll be there in 15," Santana hangs up and sits in the choir room with Quinn, Mike, Tina and Kurt. She places her head on Kurt's shoulder.

15 minutes later, she gets a text. "I'm outside" she says bye to the ND members and that she will see them tomorrow for the reunion. She walks outside and sees Sebastian sitting on the hood of his car. She runs to him, despite being in heels, and goes into his embrace. Sebastian hugs her tight and kisses her head.

They head home with Sebastian holding her in his embrace at every chance he got.

The next day, Santana goes back to McKinley. She is dressed in another black dress (as seen in The Quarterback), and heads to the auditorium. The group decided to sing "Seasons of Love" in honor of Finn. Near the end of the song, the curtain behind them opens and reveals a picture of Finn on the football field.

Once they were done singing, they went to go change out of their black clothing. Santana changed into her red dress and heads into the choir room. Will suggests that they sing a song that reminds them of Finn. Mercedes goes first, and sings the same song that Finn sung about Quinn's baby's sonogram. She finished singing, and they all smiled, with tears falling down their cheeks. Soon, it was lunch.

After lunch, Santana headed to the auditorium and hear Artie and Sam sing. As they finish singing, she walked out and headed to Finn's old locker. She sees Bree blow out the candles and after hearing that it was her former coach's orders, she went to go bitch at her. She ends up pushing Sue in anger and walks away with guilt.

She goes back to the choir room and it was her turn to sing. She dedicates "If I Die Young" to Finn, only to start crying while singing it. She sees Will and Mike get up to comfort her, but she yells out no and runs to the auditorium. She cries and takes out her phone.

"I cried while singing today," she texts Sebastian.  
_Sebastian:_ aww, poor baby.  
Santana: this week is so hard for us.  
_Sebastian_: I know. It's almost done, you'll get there.

Santana hears footsteps and then Kurt's voice. She reads out a letter to Kurt that she wrote about Finn and starts to cry. She asks him to leave, and he does, but not before he gives her Finn's letterman jacket. She hugs it, and then heads to the nurse's office for a lie down. She hangs up the jacket and sleeps for a little bit.

She wakes up and sees that the jacket is gone. She goes to the choir room and hunts down Puck, accusing him of stealing the jacket, knowing that he wanted it badly. Will ends up yelling at them to not fight this week. She heads home and changes into her pajamas.

Sebastian comes home later. "hey, how was day 3 of Finn week," "hard. I cried, then Kurt gave me Finn's jacket, only to have it disappear. I accused Puck of stealing it" "Wow. Grief sucks, doesn't it," Sebastian says as he sits next to Santana, wrapping his arm around her. "Yeah it does" Santana replies, placing her head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"I gotta apologize to coach Sue tomorrow" Santana says, sighing. "Why, what did you do," "bitched at her" "I'm guessing Snix came out," Santana smiles a little. "Yeah, I guess she did" She looks at his face. "thank you for supporting me this week" she tells him. "Boyfriend duties and besides, I love you" "I love you too." She tilts her head and gives him a soft kiss.

She woke up the next day and headed to the principal's office to apologize to Sue. After hearing her long explanation, Sue accepts Santana's apology. Santana heads to the choir room. She sees everyone filing in, with a Rachel attached to Kurt's hand. She gets up and goes to hug her best friend. She sits back down and hears Rachel sing.

She looks at Sam and sees him crying. She gently pulled Sam against her and hugs his head as he cries. Rachel finishes crying and there was not a dry eye in the house.

Santana heads back to Sebastian's after. She makes some food and turns on the TV. She later hears the door open. "babe?" "in here," Santana calls out. Sebastian comes into the living room. "hey, how was the last day," "more difficult. Rachel came in and sang. Everyone was crying" Santana tells Sebastian as he sits down beside her.

"That sucks. How long are you here for," "I leave on Monday with Kurt and Rachel," "Then let me bring you out tomorrow night," "Sounds good" Santana lays against Sebastian as they watch TV. They fall asleep while watching.

They wake up the next day and Santana gets ready to go out with Kurt and Rachel. She wears a striped t-shirt, black jeans, black denim jacket and black knee-high high heeled boots (as seen in 4x13 as she starts to sing Girl on Fire). "babe are you sure you don't want to come," Santana asks Sebastian. "Yes, I'm sure. Besides," he says as he gets up and places his hands on her waist. "I get to have you to myself tonight," Santana smiles. "okay. I'll see you later then." He gives Santana a quick peck and heads out the door.

She, Kurt and Rachel spend the day with Kurt's family, talking about the good old days from when they were still at McKinley. They head out for lunch at Finn's favorite restaurant. After lunch, her, Kurt and Rachel go shopping. Kurt, as always, gave them advice on what looked best on them.

2 hours and a bunch of bags after, their shopping trip was done and they headed home. Santana got to Sebastian's and quickly changed into her black dress, with a white jacket, leggings and kept the same boots that she wore earlier (4x08, when she comes to talk to Quinn). "babe are you ready?" Sebastian calls out. "Yep!" She steps out of the room and heads downstairs.

"My girl looks beautiful" "and my boy looks hot," Sebastian was wearing a white dress shirt, black tie, and black dress pants. "Shall we go," "let's go." They head out the door and Sebastian drives to breadstix.

"Breadstix? Really?" Santana says jokingly. Sebastian shrugged innocently. They got out of their car and intertwined their hands together. They sit down at a booth and order their food.

As they wait for their dinner, Sebastian plays with Santana's hand. "I don't want you to go," Sebastian frowns. "You can always visit me up in NY" "I want to, but Warbler practice ..." "Cancel it for a few days. Or leave Trent in charge. I'm sure they'll be fine" Sebastian considers it. "Maybe." Their food comes and they dig in.

Dinner was over and Sebastian brings them home. They sit down on the couch and Santana checks her phone for messages. As she replies to Kurt, Sebastian kisses her neck. Knowing where her weak spot is, he gently bites down on her skin. "babe …" Santana says while resisting a moan.

"Can I give you a gift before you leave? We haven't done it since our duet last year" "Yeah, cause we had too much sexual tension. But okay you're turning me on anyway." Sebastian smiles and smashes his lips against hers and picks her up, carrying her up to his room where they make love.

* * *

**Santana's funeral dress and Sebastian's outfit for their date is on my profile. R&R!**


	10. Lima to New York

**Hello! I know, I haven't updated in a week. I decided to update every Tuesday, so here goes! Here is chapter 10!**

**This is a filler chapter. My brain feels like mush right now.**

* * *

Santana woke up in Sebastian's bed to his light snoring. She stared up at her boyfriend's face and smiled. She decided to get out of bed. As she was about to get up, she was pulled back. "No, stay in bed" Sebastian said to her sleepily. She giggled. "I need to pack" Santana tells him. Sebastian opened one eye. "Pack later, I want to spend time with you before you leave" "okay, but can we at least get out of bed," "after this" Sebastian says before gently kissing her.

Sebastian placed a series of small kisses on her lips before kissing her fully. Santana smiles in the kiss and kisses him deeply. Air became a necessity and the two broke apart. They got out of bed and got ready for the day.

Santana hopped into the shower as Sebastian went to go make some breakfast for the both of them. After her shower, she threw on her bathrobe, blow dried her hair, applied makeup on, curled her hair and then threw on her outfit. She threw on a black tanktop, black jeans, blue jacket, and black boots. She carefully placed a beanie on top of her hair (Outfit seen in 4x13 as she sings Girl on Fire while arriving in NY). Satisfied with her look, Santana headed downstairs, where breakfast was calling her name.

"Smells good in here" "You or the waffles," Sebastian asks her. Santana blushes slightly as she gives her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. They sit down and they start to eat. "What time is your flight," "8" Santana says after she swallows. Sebastian looks at the clock - it was only 9:30. "We've got the whole day ahead of us" he says while smiling.

They finish eating and Santana washes the dishes. "You don't have to do that, San" "I want to. Besides, you need to shower" "Why, do I smell like sex to you," "yes and you're slowly turning me on" Sebastian smirks and hugs her from behind, placing kisses on her neck. "Sebby .." Santana moans out his name. She quickly dries the last dish, places it on the dish rack and turns around. She kisses Sebastian aggressively.

She pulls away. "We went 6 rounds last night I think you're good for now" she says smirking. Sebastian frowns. "okay I'll go shower." Sebastian goes upstairs and heads into the shower. He quickly finishes, and then throws on his clothes. He throws on a simple white t-shirt, plaid top and jeans with converse shoes. (Look on profile to see outfit)

Sebastian heads downstairs and sees Santana on the phone in the living room. "Yeah I'll drop by before I go to the airport. Okay bye" Santana hangs up. "Who was that," "Oh. My mom. She wants me to see her before I go back to NY" Sebastian nods, understanding. He sits beside his girlfriend on the couch. He places his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to leave" he murmurs. Santana touches his cheek. "You can visit me during your break. Isn't it in two weeks," "Yeah, but I don't want to wait two weeks to see you." Santana pulls her face away and leans against Sebastian, placing her head on his chest. Sebastian wraps his arms around her protectively.

"We have facetime and skype. We'll use those until you visit me" "Okay. Do you want to go pack and then visit your mom," Santana grunts. "I'm so comfortable though" Sebastian smiles down at her. "Go pack, I'll come with you actually. I gotta check my emails anyway." Santana moans and gets up. She takes Sebastian's hand and they go upstairs.

Sebastian plops his butt down onto his computer chair and turns on his laptop. He watches Santana pack her clothes and frowns. He didn't want her to leave, but she didn't consider Lima as her home anymore. He turns to his laptop and logs in. He checks his emails and responds to some of them. Santana finishes packing and goes towards Sebastian. "Are you almost done," "I am done right now actually" Santana sits down on his lap and kisses him softly.

"Let's go to my mom's" she says during the kiss. They break apart and Sebastian takes her suitcase. They head into his car, where he puts the suitcase in the trunk and climbs in. They drive to Santana's house and knocked on the door. They entered the house.

Soon, it was time to meet up with Kurt and Rachel. "Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye abuela!" Santana says. "Bye mija, have a safe flight" Mrs Lopez says. Santana gives a quick hug to her parents and grandma then heads out the door with Sebastian. They drive to the airport. Santana and Sebastian enter through the doors and they see Kurt and Rachel. They greeted her and Sebastian, and checked in. They stop at security.

"Call me when you land, okay," "I will." Santana kisses him for the last time that day. They break apart. "I love you" "I love you too." They hug and then Santana, Kurt and Rachel head through security. They wave to each other before Santana boards the plane.


	11. Pamela Lansbury Auditions

**So, the last few chapters I've been writing in no one's POV. It's time to bring their POV's back!**

* * *

Santana's POV:

After Dani and I joined Kurt's band, we started to make our way into the NYADA dance room, where our band auditions were being held. I was busy reading the texts Rachel sent me, not looking where I was going. I was about to go to my seat when I hear Kurt gasp.

"What is it," I ask Kurt. "Look up Santana, someone's in your seat" Confused, I looked at Kurt before looking towards the table. There, I saw my sweet boyfriend. I smiled and ran to him. "babe, what are you doing here?!" I exclaimed happily as I went to his arms. "I couldn't wait a week so I decided to come early!" Sebastian said happily. We broke away from the hug and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I hear Kurt clearing his throat. I turned to him. "Oops sorry. Would you like to hug your 'friend' now, Kurt," Kurt shakes his head. "Nah. It was just feeling awkward here." I nod slowly. "Oh. Sebastian, this is Dani, a co-worker. Dani, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian." They shake hands. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you" Dani tells him. "Oh really? Good things or bad things," Sebastian asks, eyeing both Kurt and myself.

"Bad things at first, then good things" Dani replies. "So, they told you about me slushing Blaine and me beating Santana's ass in our duet?" Sebastian asked with a slight smirk on his face. I slapped his chest lightly. "Yeah they did, only Santana said that she beat you" Sebastian looked down on me, eyebrows raised. "I did. Don't give me that look, Seb,"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around me again to give me a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder, silently thanking myself for wearing heels today. "Join us for auditions. We're looking for people to join Kurt's band" Sebastian nods. We pull away from the hug and he gets a chair, setting it beside mine. We sit at the same time and wait for people to come.

"So, how long do we have to wait here," Dani asks from the stage. Kurt sighs. "This is humiliating. I spent all my tip money renting out this room because I thought we'd have a turn out!" Dani looks up at the ceiling. "What did you expect? No one's going to tryout for a band that doesn't even have a name, although I came up with an amazing one" I tell him. "Okay, we are NOT going to name the band, The Apoco-lipsticks, okay? I'm manifesting the perfect name, alright? It takes time" Kurt exclaims at me.

"Yeah, and in the mean time, no one signs up" I tell him, tapping the clip board. I lean back on my seat, sighing. Sebastian takes my hand and squeezes it reassuringly. "Well, one person did, but they obviously chickened out. Maybe it's for the best, I mean, who names themselves Starchild?" Suddenly, we hear a voice. "It's an homage to Ziggy Stardust and Spiders from Mars. Sorry I'm late, people kept stopping me on the street asking if they can take their picture with me" "Yeah, cause you look friggen badass!" "Thanks. I did design and sew this costume myself" he tells us.

Impressed, I write it down. Kurt however, didn't look impressed. "It's a little project runway, season 6. Have you prepared a song?" "Yeah of course. It's by one of my favorite artists. Somebody that always inspires me to be myself, no matter what other people think." We sit back and relax. I hold onto Sebastian's hand. Starchild starts performing.

I record part of his performance for Rachel to see later on. Later, he finishes, and amazed, I get up to clap for him. "I would not be embarrassed to share the stage with you" I tell him. "You just rocked it so hard" Dani says. "Thank you for your time, Starchild, but it's not a fit" I give him a dirty look. "Are you insane?! I'm sorry, would you mind stepping outside for a moment while I bitchslap some sense into my friend?" "No, I don't need a minute, I made my decision. You're aesthetic is striking, Starchild, but it's a little ... outre for the team that I'm assembling. But if you're willing to tone down your look, maybe I'd reconsider." Starchild leaves, shocked.

Sebastian's POV:

"What the hell, Kurt?!" Santana exclaims at him. "He was not good enough for our group!" "Are you kidding me, he was amazing. Seb, you saw his performance, what do you think," Santana asks, turning to me. "I think he was awesome. Kurt, you need to reconsider."

Kurt gives me an unreadable look. "This coming from someone who takes all the solos from the Warblers" "Hey! That's different. Re-consider it, Kurt. Let's go, Santana. Nice to meet you, Dani" "Same goes to you" Dani says. Santana grabs my hand and we walk out.

Santana leads us back to their apartment. There, we greeted Rachel. "Hey Santana, hey Sebastian. I'm guessing Sebastian surprised you," Rachel asks Santana. She nods, happily. "How were auditions?" Santana and I stared at each other before turning back to Rachel. "Uh oh, not good?" We sat down. "Kurt's being stubborn. We had someone AMAZING come in, and rocked a Lady Gaga song. Here, check this out" Santana pulls out her iPhone and gives it to Rachel to see the performance.

Rachel turns to us a minute later. "I'll talk to him when he comes home" Santana nods. "Anyway, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back later" Rachel grabs her coat and leaves. Santana leans against me. I circle my arms around her. "I'm so glad you came. Waiting another week to see you is unbearable" I chuckled. "Good thing I came early then" I said as I kissed her forehead. "What did you do with practice then?" "I left Trent in charge for the week. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Santana smiles up at me. "I love you" she says quietly. "I love you too" I lean in and we kiss.

We get deep into our kiss until we hear the door slide open. "Ugh! I don't mind you guys going out but please save me from seeing you two kissing" Kurt says, disgusted. I chuckled. "You mean like this?" I smash my lips against Santana's and kiss her deeply. "Yes! Stop it!" We break away, grinning. "Where's Rachel," "She stepped out. Probably doing some funny girl related stuff" Santana tells him.

"Great, so I'm stuck with you two until she gets back" "Oh go talk to Blaine and leave us alone" Santana retorts. "Fine with me" Kurt goes into his room. Santana flips on the TV and we relax.


	12. Impressions

**Surprise! Decided to upload this chapter a day early. I have finals to study for, and I won't be updating again til next week. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

It was later in the day since our auditions for our band. Rachel has agreed to join the band, and Kurt eventually gave in to let Starchild, aka Elliot Gilbert, join our band as well. It was after dinner, and Rachel, Kurt, Sebastian and I were sitting around in the living room. Kurt and Rachel sat on opposing ends of the coffee table while Sebastian and I took over the couch.

"Oh I've got an idea! How about we all say what our first impressions were of each other?" Rachel asks.

"Good idea! Should we do general impressions or good and bad impressions?" Kurt asks her.

"Good and bad. Who wants to start?" "I will" Kurt says.

We turned to him and we waited for him to speak. "Okay my first bad impression of Rachel was that she was a suck-up, and now my good impression of her is that she is caring of everyone" Kurt says. I try to hold in my laugh.

"Hey! I do not suck-up!" Rachel exclaims. I butt in. "Yeah, you do. You kept begging Mr. Schue to give you all of the solos in all 3 years of Glee club" Rachel looks down. "Okay maybe I am." We all laugh.

"Okay Kurt, what were your impressions of me," I ask him.

Kurt thinks for a moment. "Well, my bad impression of you is that you're a cold stoned bitch and my good impression of you is your ability to care for others, even though you don't show it as often"

I shrugged. "I care about you two, don't I? I got rid of Brody for Rachel for a reason, and I recorded this person" I tap Sebastian's cheek. "confessing what he had put in the slushie for you, Kurt."

Sebastian looks down on me. "I threw out that tape, by the way. I didn't want to get in trouble" "You would've if we had told your headmaster" Rachel tells him. "Which I thank you guys for not doing so. Anyway, Kurt, what are your impressions of me," Sebastian asks him.

"Oh well, what impressions did I have for Santana's boyfriend, the criminal chipmunk," Kurt says sarcastically. I laugh, remembering the nickname he had given Sebastian back when we were doing Michael Jackson week.

"My first bad impression of you is trying to steal Blaine away from me and making everything seem like a big joke," Sebastian chuckles. "And my good impression of you is probably what you're doing now. You're showing your love for my best friend and I can't be anymore happier."

I smile. "Thanks Kurt." I reach over and hugged him quickly, before going back into Sebastian's arms.

"Okay my turn" Rachel says. "My bad impression of Kurt is that he kept thinking he was better than others" Kurt shrugs innocently in response. "My good impression is that he eventually outgrew it and along with Finn, encouraged others." Kurt smiles. "Aw, come here!" Rachel goes over to him and gives him a big hug.

Rachel went back to her seat. "Okay. bad impression of Santana. Um .. you were rude obviously. You still are. But my good impression of you is your ability to show your love for everyone." I smile. "Thanks Berry."

Rachel continues. "My bad impression of Sebastian .. stealing our MJ playlist obviously" we all laugh, remembering the good old days. "My good impression .. um, your ability to look over Santana." I smiled even more.

I straightened up. "Okay. My impression of Lady Hummel here .. my bad one was when he thought he was the biggest diva when clearly I am" I say sarcastically with a hint of truth. Kurt laughs. "my good impression is his acceptance towards everyone, including the criminal chipmunk here" I say, lightly slapping Sebastian's arm. "Of course. As long as he doesn't chase after Blaine anymore, I'm fine with it" we laugh.

"Okay. My impression of Berry .. I thought you were a teacher's pet but then overtime, you defended me in the worst times" "Of course. A Glee club member should always help another one. But I am not a teacher's pet" "Oh yes you are" Kurt says. "You had a crush on Mr. Schue and you agree with everything he said" Rachel blushes. "okay okay!"

We continued. I turned over to my boyfriend. "Now, Andrew McCarthy here," Sebastian laughs at his old nickname I gave him. "My bad impression was you threatened to bring me into court after saying that your dad was a state attorney"

Sebastian shrugs innocently. "I would've, at the time" he tells me.

"Well, lucky for you, my good impression is you being able to look out for me and my friends." Sebastian smiles. "Anything for you" he pulls me in slightly and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

**Sebastian's POV:**

"Now .. my turn. My impression of Kurt .. I didn't like how you were protective of your friends, especially this lady here" I say as I point to Santana. "but now I know why. I appreciate you showing support in everything you do." "Thanks Sebastian, I appreciate it."

I nod. I turn over to Rachel. "My impressions of you .. let's see .. I didn't like how you went to your extent to get your own way. I do, however, appreciate your passion to be on Broadway." Rachel shrugs. "I still try to get my own way but not as much now. Thanks though."

I turn over to my girlfriend. "Now for you. I didn't like knowing that you're exactly a female version of me" Santana, Kurt and Rachel burst into laughter. The laughter settled down with a couple of snickers. "I do like the fact that you let me into your life." "I always give someone a chance, and so far you're doing a good job" Santana says.

Our game ended and Kurt and Rachel headed to bed. I followed Santana to her room. She went into the washroom to brush her teeth and got ready for bed. I changed into my pajamas and laid on her bed, waiting for her. She came out of the washroom in her pajamas and climbed into bed with me.

"So you really meant it?"

"What?"

"your good impression of me"

Santana nods. "I did. I still do. Kurt and Rachel see me happier than ever now and it's all thanks to you. I don't know how I would be if you hadn't asked me out that day."

I lean in and kiss her softly. "I love you" I tell her quietly.

"I love you too" she tells me.

Santana comes closer to me and I wrap my arms around her. We sleep through the night.

The next two weeks flew by and soon, it was time for me to go back to Lima. I was standing in the airport with Santana in hand. I checked in and we stopped at security.

"Call me when you land, okay?" Santana tells me.

I nod. "I will. I'm going to miss you"

I see tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you too"

I gave her a hug and a long, lingering kiss. "I love you so much." "I love you too." I kiss her forehead.

I go through security and then, as soon as I'm on the other side, I look back. I wave to Santana, and she waves back. I board my plane.

I land in Lima safely and I grabbed my luggage and hopped into a taxi. Within two minutes, everything went black.

**Santana's POV:**

My phone started to ring. I look at the caller ID, and it was from Lima General Hospital. I answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, may I speak to Santana Lopez please?"

"This is she"

"Hi Santana. It appears there was an accident."

"What accident?"

"Do you know someone by the name of Sebastian Smythe?"

"Yes, he's my boyfriend" I didn't like where this was going.

"Well, it appears your boyfriend got into a car accident"

I stopped breathing. My phone slides out of my hand and falls onto the floor. I slowly fall to the floor and I start balling.

"Santana? Santana?! What happened, why are you crying?!" Kurt exclaims.

"Sebastian .. car .. accident" I said between breaths.

Kurt gasps.

* * *

**I had to put the car accident in here. Sebastian's one of my favorite characters on Glee, so it hurt me to include a car crash in here. What's going to happen to him?! :O R&R!**


	13. Hospital

**Santana's POV:**

I sat in the waiting room of the Lima General Hospital. After hearing that Sebastian got into a car accident, Kurt, Rachel and I immediately hopped on a plane and flew to Lima. They were sitting beside me now, holding my hands. We heard someone walk towards us. I saw my dad.

"Dad" I said as I got up and went to go hug him. My dad hugged me back. My dad was one of the doctors at the hospital.

"How is he," I asked him.

"He's doing good. He has a little brain damage but other than that, he's fine. Do you want to go see him?" I nodded. "Go ahead then. You can bring your friends too." I turned towards them and they got up. We walked towards Sebastian's room.

What I saw as I entered the room broke my heart. He was lying there, with IV's attached to him, in that awful hospital gown. I went to go sit down. Kurt and Rachel sat on the other side of him. I gently took Sebastian's hand and held it.

"Even with his eyes closed, he still has a smirk on his face" Kurt quietly says.

I tried not to laugh. I looked at Sebastian's face. He had a few scratches from the crash but other than that, he looked fine. I felt his hand move.

"Seb?" I asked him quietly. I saw him slowly open his eyes.

"Santana? What are you doing here? Where am I?" He looked around the room and saw me holding his hand, and Rachel and Kurt sitting on the other side of him. "Hey guys. What happened to me?"

I couldn't speak, so Rachel spoke up for me. "You got into a car accident on your way home, Sebastian. Santana got a call from the hospital and they told her that you got into an accident. She cried for hours." Sebastian looks at me. We stared at each other.

Rachel broke the silence. "Kurt and I are going to get the doctor and then get some food. Santana, do you want anything?" I shook my head. "Thanks Rachel." I watched her and Kurt walk out of the room.

I got up from my seat and kissed my boyfriend on the lips. "You scared me to death. I was so scared that I was going to lose you." I said in the kiss. Sebastian pulled away slightly.

"I'm here now. I can't believe you flew in from NY for me. You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to. I love you." "I love you too." Sebastian kisses me on the cheek. We hear someone clear their throat.

I looked towards the door and I saw my dad. "I know you guys have been together for a while now, but I still don't want to see my daughter kissing her boyfriend." I blushed. "Sorry dad."

My dad chuckles. He walks over to the other side of Sebastian. "How are you feeling, Sebastian?"

"My head kind of hurts" My dad chuckles. "That's normal after a car accident." He checks his pulse and re-adjusts his IV.

"Okay. I suggest you stay in the hospital for a few more days and then you can go home." "Thank you, sir." My dad begins to walk away.

"Wait dad," I called out to him. He turns around. "What happened to his luggage and the driver?"

* * *

**Sebastian's POV:**

"Sebastian's luggage was unharmed. The police managed to get it out of the trunk, despite the damage. I placed it at our house for now. As for the driver, he got arrested for DUI." I rolled my eyes. Of course I would pick the driver who was drunk. Mr. Lopez left the room. I looked at my girlfriend. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. I saw bags under her beautiful eyes and she had bits of mascara underneath.

"Hey, come here" I spoke to her softly. I moved over slightly on the bed, letting Santana climb onto the bed. She laid beside me and I encircled my arms around her.

"I was so scared, Seb. I thought I was going to lose you" Santana told me quietly.

"I'm here now. Don't cry; you know I hate seeing you cry." I rub her arm, knowing that it calms her down.

We laid there in silence, thinking. I was about to ask Santana a question when I heard quiet breathing. I looked at her face; she fell asleep. Chuckling, I kissed her head and fell asleep as well, resting my head on top of hers.

* * *

**Rachel's POV (for this chapter, and maybe more in the next few):**

Kurt and I sat in the hospital cafeteria eating the horrible food that they had made. Compared to NYADA and McKinley cafeteria food, this was by far the worst I've ever tasted.

"I hated seeing Santana cry" Kurt tells me. "There's nothing worse than seeing your own best friend cry, especially when it's about their boyfriend" he said, sighing. I nodded. I looked at my hands. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"Finn"

I kept quiet for a moment. "Everyday. I just wish he didn't leave us so soon. I wish I had been here to help him, but I was too stubborn chasing my own dreams to really see what was wrong."

"Rachel, it's not your fault for wanting to chase your dreams. That's what Finn would have wanted from you. That's what made him fall in love with you, is your passion to chase your dreams no matter how ridiculous they seemed at the time. Don't doubt yourself. Don't have regrets. I know you're regretting not helping him, but it's not your fault. He didn't ask any help from me either, so I'm also to blame. I think everyone is, even Puck."

I nodded in agreement. "You're right." I got up from my seat. "Let's go check up on them." Kurt gets up and we walk out of the door. We got to the floor that Sebastian was located on and peered into the room.

"Aw, they're so cute" I whispered to Kurt.

"They are. Why did we doubt Sebastian?"

"Because we thought we would hurt Santana. And for you know, what he did to Blaine"

"Right. Let's just let them sleep. Come on, let's go visit my dad and Carole."

Kurt and I walk out of the hospital and we head to his place.

* * *

**Long-ish chapter. Wooow. More updates coming soon! Finally finished my finals, so expect more!**


	14. Freedom

**Since I'm free from school for a couple of weeks, I will be updating twice a week until school resumes in 2014. So, here goes!**

* * *

Santana's POV:

I was packing up some of Sebastian's things in an extra bag that I had brought for him. He was _finally _leaving the hospital today. I was so happy. I couldn't stand the stench of it any longer, and plus, the food was pretty bad.

I was in the middle of packing and I suddenly started humming. I was so into it that I almost didn't hear Sebastian sing.

"_Someone picked you from the bunch,  
One glance is all it took  
And now it's much too late for me  
To take a second look"_

I looked up and found the source of the singing in bed, waking up and sitting up from his nap. I smiled.

"Hi" I walked over to him and kissed him lightly.

"Humming a MJ song, hm? And coincidentally enough, it's the song where I shoved you"

I blushed. "Maybe. How did you know that was the song I was humming?"

"I recognized the tune"

I nodded. "Are you excited to go home today?"

"Yes. I want to lie in my own bed" Sebastian says, with a slight pout on his face.

I chuckled. "I'll go get my dad" I kissed his forehead and stepped out of the room. I looked around and found my dad walking towards me.

"Dad, are you checking up on Sebastian now?"

"Yep. If all is well, he can be discharged"

I followed him to the room. Sebastian smiles at both my dad and myself.

"How do you feel today, Sebastian?"

"Head hurts a little but other than that I'm better now"

My dad nodded and checked his results.

"Okay. You're free to go. San, you can help him get his luggage from our house later"

"Okay. Thanks dad"

* * *

Sebastian's POV:

Once Dr. Lopez left, I immediately pulled Santana towards me and gave her a deep kiss. I feel her smile in the kiss and I smile back. She pulls away. "What was that for?" Santana said breathlessly.

"For coming here. For flying from NY to here and looking after me"

"I would do anything for you, Seb"

"I know, babe. I'm just glad that you would do the same for me as I would do for you"

Santana smiles and kisses me lightly. She pulls away. "Go get changed and we'll leave"

I nodded. I got out of bed and stretched. It felt good to get out of that hell of a bed. Santana gives me clothes and leaves my area of the room, pulling the curtain around so I could change. I changed out of my gown and put on a blue plaid shirt, red long sleeved shirt, and jeans. I put on socks and put on my white converse shoes (Outfit seen in Arrow 2x09). I pushed the curtains away and I see Santana talking on the phone.

"Yeah he's going home today. I'll stay for a few more days and then I'll leave. Yeah, you and Rachel can go back. Okay, bye Kurt" She hangs up and sees me. She walks over and gives me a hug.

"Kurt and Rachel are going back to NY?"

"Yeah. They can't afford to miss anymore classes at NYADA. I'm staying back a few more days to make sure you're okay. Is that fine with you?"

"Sounds good to me" I kiss her forehead.

I see them wheel in a wheelchair for me. "Is that .. really necessary? I can walk fine"

"Hospital policy. Sorry"

I frown. Santana looks at me and smiles a bit. "Come on babe, let's leave" she squeezes my hand before she lets go. I walk over to the wheelchair and sit down. Santana hands me her bag and I hold onto it as she wheels me to the exit.

Once we were by the exit, I got up from the wheelchair. I grabbed Santana's hand and she leads me to her car. I hop into the passenger side before she hops in. We drive to her place to get my luggage.

Santana goes in to get my luggage for me. She comes out and opens her trunk and places it in. She comes back into the car.

"You're not staying here?"

"Nope. I spoke to my dad about it already; he said I can stay with you at your place"

"You know what that means, right?" I suggest to her, smirking.

"Oh I definitely know what that means" she tells me, smirking back.

We arrive at my house and I unlock the door. I place my luggage in the living room and I sit down. Santana sits down on my lap and kisses me slowly. I deepen our kiss and we end up making love all over the house.

* * *

**Yeah .. After a week stuck in the hospital, they were bound to eventually jump on each other again.**

**R&R! :)**


	15. Defense

So, since Christmas is this week, this might be my only update until next week. Introducing another character that you guys will know fairly well. He's "remotely bi-curious" ;)

Enjoy!

**WARNING: SWEARS WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

Santana was laying in Sebastian's arms on his bed. They tired themselves out after jumping on each other for 2 hours straight. She was deep in thought and almost didn't hear her boyfriend speak.

"Babe, I have to tell you something," Sebastian says. Santana looks up at him.

"What's up?"

"I didn't just go to New York to visit you .. I went there because I got accepted to a school there and I wanted to check it out"

Santana gasps and smiles. "Seb, that's awesome! What school?"

"NYU. I also applied to PACE and Columbia"

"Seb, that's amazing! I'm so proud of you" Santana exclaims. She climbs over him and kissed him deeply.

"Does that mean you're moving to New York in September?" she asks him once they pull away. Sebastian nods.

"I was wondering if I could move in with you, Rachel and Kurt? I could help pay the rent too"

"I can ask, but I would love to have you in the building with us. Bushwick is so creepy, so it would be nice if you were there to protect me."

Sebastian smiles at his girlfriend. "That's all I want." He pulls her face down and kisses her again. Their makeout escalated and then they heard the doorbell ring.

They groan in annoyance. "Let's get dressed. I need to pee so you answer the door" Santana tells him. He nods. They get up and Sebastian heads down the stairs to answer the door.

**Sebastian's POV:**

I got to the door and opened it. There, I saw the former Warbler captain, Hunter.

"Hunter, what the hell are you doing here?"

Hunter steps in the house and smirks. "You think you guys got rid of me easily?"

"Well, yeah, I think we did"

"Hmph. Well, I came here to do this" Hunter grabs my face and kisses me. I stood there, wide-eyed, and didn't kiss back. I pushed him away.

"What the fuck?!"

"You always liked it when I did that. Why are you pushing me away?"

"Cause I have a girlfriend!"

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Me"

I hear a voice and I whip my head around to see Santana. She comes down the stairs and pushes Hunter.

"Don't you dare put your dirty lips around my boyfriend. He may have liked it before he and I got together, but he sure as hell doesn't like it now. I suggest you get the fuck out of my face before I go all Lima Heights on your sorry ass."

Hunter stared at me and Santana. He puts on a smirk to cover up his surprised face.

"Wow, Sebastian. The last time we got together you were gay. Are you straight now?"

"Yeah, Hunter, I am. Now get the fuck out. I don't want to see you ever again"

Santana steps up and slaps Hunter's face.

Hunter placed his hand on his bruised cheek and opens the door with his other hand. He gives us one last look and then steps out.

**Santana's POV:**

I let go of the breath that I was holding. Sebastian walked to me and carefully wrapped his arms around me, leaving some space between us. I wrap my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, burying my face in his chest.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, San. I swear it didn't mean anything and I didn't kiss him back or anything"

I looked up at him. "It's okay. I know you didn't kiss him back. I saw your face. But I suggest you wash your mouth before I kiss them again"

I hear Sebastian chuckle. "I will. Come on, let's go have dinner" Sebastian lightly tugs my hand and leads me into the kitchen.

I start cooking for the both of us. I watch him go upstairs, only to come back down a minute later.

"How's this now," he turns me around and kisses me sweetly. I lick his lips and pulled away.

"Better" I said, smiling up at him. "Help me cook" We face the stove and finish cooking dinner. Sebastian grabs both of our plates while I grabbed some wine glasses and a bottle of wine.

We finish eating dinner and we head to the living room to watch "The Conjuring". Sebastian wraps his arms around my waist as I sit down in front of him. He kisses my head.

"Thank you for bitch-slapping Hunter for me" he murmurs in my ear. I stared up at him.

"No one gets to kiss you but me." He gives me a peck and we pay attention to the movie.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Will be updating again either a couple of days after Christmas or next week.**

**In the meantime, R&R!**


	16. Can Sebastian Move In?

**Here it is, chapter 16! I hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas!**

* * *

Santana was on her way back to the airport. She had stayed in Lima for her boyfriend's safety. She was furious with Hunter for kissing her boyfriend, even though she knew the whole reason why they had gotten together beforehand. With Sebastian's permission, she managed to avenge for him and lead him to a swamp. She left notes for him to read, leading him to a deserted swamp and once he got there, her and Sebastian pushed him into the pond. They high fived on the way back to their car and then kissed victoriously once they got home.

She stood in the airport, with ticket in her hand. She couldn't wait to see Kurt and Rachel again, but that meant she had to leave her boyfriend and not see him again until next month. Frowning, she turned around and faced Sebastian.

"I don't want to leave" she tells him.

"You don't have to. You can stay here with me" Sebastian tells her.

She shakes her head. "I have classes"

Sebastian smirks. "Santana cares about school? Am I dating the right girl?" he asks her teasingly.

Santana smiles and smacks Sebastian's chest lightly. "Shut up. Dance is fun."

Santana hears them call for her flight. She sighs and grabs her bag. She tilts her face slightly and gives Sebastian a passionate kiss.

"Call me when you land" Sebastian tells her quietly.

"I will. I love you. I'll see you next month"

"I love you too. I will be with you in New York soon" Sebastian kisses her forehead for the final time before she boards.

* * *

**Santana's POV:**

I landed safely in New York and quickly called Sebastian as I waited for a cab.

"Hey, I landed"

"Great. I miss you already"

"I miss you too" I tell him as I hop into a cab.

"Are you going to ask Kurt and Rachel?"

"Yeah. I hope they say yes. If not I'll-"

"Go Lima Heights on their asses?"

"You know me so well"

Sebastian chuckles. "That I do. I gotta go do homework. Skype tonight?"

"Yes please. Call me when you need a break from studying"

"Okay. Love you"

"Love you too" I hung up and got out the cab. I went up to my apartment and unlocked the door, sliding it open.

"KURT? RACHEL?" I yelled out. I heard footsteps and out stepped Rachel.

"Hey!" Rachel says, running up and embracing me. "How's Sebastian?"

"He's good now. Hunter came by" I tell her, sitting down. "He kissed Sebastian"

Rachel gasps. "That jerk! So what did you do?"

"I slapped his face and told him off. Then, Sebastian and I got revenge and pushed him into a deserted swamp"

Rachel laughs. "You guys sound like such a typical couple. It's no wonder you are so perfect for each other"

"Shut up. How are you and Kurt?"

Rachel was about to speak when Kurt stepped into the living room.

"We are good. Hey Santana!" Kurt comes to hug me. "Is Sebastian okay now?"

I nodded. "I actually have something to ask you guys"

Kurt went to go sit beside me. Rachel signalled me to continue.

"Sebastian told me that he had applied to 3 schools here in NY - PACE, NYU and Columbia. He recently got accepted into NYU"

"Wow, that's great!" Kurt and Rachel said simultaneously.

I nodded, smiling. "He's going to move here in the fall. I was wondering if he could stay with us? He could help pay the rent"

Kurt and Rachel looked at each other as if they were having a conversation telepathically. Rachel turned to me.

"He's not going to pull any tricks on us, right?"

"No"

"He's not going to pull some stupid stunt like take a picture of us, photoshop it and post it on the web, right?" Kurt asks me.

I gave him a 'are you serious' look. "No he's not going to do that"

"Then he can stay here"

I looked at them in surprise. "Really?"

They nodded.

"Thank you guys! You guys are the best!" I stood up and hugged them both. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

**Sebastian's POV:**

I was studying hard for my exams when my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. I smiled and answered.

"Hey baby. What's up?"

"Kurt and Rachel said you can live here"

"Really?"

"Yes! I promised them that you would not pull anything on them and that you would pay part of the rent"

"That's great! I can't wait to move in. Speaking of which, guess which other school accepted me?"

Santana gasps. "Columbia?"

"Yep! Now I have to decide which school I want to go to"

"I'll support your decision 100%. They're both great schools, so whichever you choose, I will be behind you"

I smiled, despite the fact that she couldn't see it. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I do what I can" Santana says. I knew that she was smiling as well.

"I gotta go cook dinner. Talk to you later?"

"Yep. Love you"

"Love you too"

I hung up and smiled. I was the happiest guy in the world right now.

* * *

**Eh, this chapter was a filler. I have mad writer's block right now.**

**Enjoy! I'll write another chapter in the new year!**


	17. Summer Vacation

Sorry for not updating! This week has been hectic with school starting back up again.

NOTE: I had uploaded this before, but deleted it in order to add more things to this chapter. With that being said, here's chapter 17!

* * *

**3 months later:**

Santana and Sebastian had been busy in the last 3 months. Sebastian was studying for his last exams of high school, while Santana was busy with school and work with Kurt and Rachel. They also had a band to work with.

In June, Santana, along with Kurt and Rachel, flew back to Lima to attend the WMHS and DA convocations. WMHS was first to graduate. They met up with Mike, Mercedes, Quinn and Puck and watched their friends receive their diplomas.

"Tina Cohen Chang!"

Everyone started clapping, with Mike being the loudest. Tina went up to him and briefly gave her now boyfriend-again a hug before proceeding to the stage, receiving her diploma.

"Artie Abrams!"

With Artie already being on stage, he rolled to Ms. Pillsbury-Schuester to receive his diploma. He raised it in the air.

"Sam Evans!"

Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Santana howled with laughter as Sam came out and did his "White chocolate" dance as he made his way onto the stage.

"Blaine Anderson!"

Kurt stood up and shouted for his fiancé. Blaine went up to him to give him a hug before receiving his diploma.

"Joe Hart!"

Quinn clapped for her former crush as he made his way to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, William McKinley High School of 2013!" The graduates threw their caps into the air as everyone applauded. Mike went to his now girlfriend-again, Tina, congratulating her and gave her a passionate hug and a kiss. Quinn went to go give her congratulations to Artie and former crush Joe. Mercedes went to congratulate her ex, Sam, and Kurt, Rachel and Santana went to go congratulate Blaine.

The past and current members of New Directions had a grad after party at Sugar's, and partied til dawn.

A few days later, Santana, Kurt and Blaine went to Dalton Academy's graduation. They sat in the audience, waiting for the headmaster to announce the graduates.

"Jeff!"

Jeff came onto stage and received his diploma. Kurt and Blaine stood up and clapped for him.

"Nick!"

Howls came for Nick as he went on stage to receive his diploma. He hugged Jeff before proceeding to take a seat.

"Sebastian!" (**A/N: I didn't put Sebastian's last name since it wouldn't be fair. I don't know Jeff's and Nick's last names)**

Santana, Kurt and Blaine clapped loud and whistled for their friend and boyfriend. Sebastian quickly went to Santana, gave her a hug and went on stage to receive his diploma.

Soon, all the graduates were called up and each held a diploma in their hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Dalton Academy Warblers class of 2013!" The audience applauded and whistled as the Warblers took off their caps and threw them in the air. The audience broke apart. Kurt and Blaine went towards their friends while Santana went towards her boyfriend.

"Congratulations!" Santana yelled out. Sebastian turned around and smiled as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Thanks babe! I can't believe you came out to see me graduate!"

"Why wouldn't I? It's not everyday that I get to see my boyfriend on that stage, not singing"

Sebastian smiled at her and leaned in to give her a kiss.

They went out to celebrate with the rest of the Warblers before they officially started their summer vacation.

* * *

In July, Santana spent her summer vacation hanging out with Sebastian and the rest of the ND. She, along with Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Artie, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Joe, Sugar, and Puck were invited to a pool and bonfire party at Quinn's. Kitty, Jake, Marley, Unique and Ryder couldn't make it since they were on vacation. Santana laid out in the sun tanning with Rachel, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, and Tina while the boys went in the pool. Sugar was busy being the life guard and Quinn was busy bringing out refreshments.

Santana felt a drop of water on her face and she opened her eyes to see Sam. "Come on Santana, jump in the pool!"

"No thanks"

"Why not?"

"I want to tan"

"You can tan later come on! Sebastian get your girlfriend to come into the pool!"

Sebastian walked towards where his girlfriend was sitting. "San, come in to the pool!"

"No"

"Don't make me carry you in here"

Santana took off her sunglasses and stared at Sebastian wide-eyed. "You wouldn't"

"I would. And your friends are doing the same to everyone else"

Santana looked over and sure enough, everyone else was trying to get those who were tanning into the pool. Tina, with the use of Mike's puppy dog eyes, gave in and jumped into the pool with him. Blaine and Kurt got pushed in by Puck and Artie. Rachel got pulled into the pool by Joe, and Mercedes lost in a disagreement with Sam, and ended up jumping into the pool with him.

"Santana come on!" everyone yelled.

"No way guys"

"You leave me no choice"

Sebastian carried her and jumped into the pool. Santana glared at him.

"You're evil"

"You love me"

"Yes I unfortunately do" Santana said, smirking.

"Oh you'll pay for that" Sebastian splashed her, starting a splashing contest with everyone.

Later in the evening, everyone got out of the pool and dried themselves off before putting clothes on. They sat around the bonfire in pairs: Artie and Sugar, Mike and Tina, Joe and Quinn, Sebastian and Santana, Sam and Mercedes, Kurt and Blaine and Puck and Rachel.

"Let's play I Never" Quinn suggested. Everyone agreed to the idea.

"Okay I never .. played the piano" Quinn starts off.

Blaine, Sebastian, Rachel and Kurt took a drink.

"I never .. sang in a duet with another person from another school" Rachel says.

Santana and Sebastian took a drink.

"I never ... had a crush on a teacher" Santana says, smirking.

Quinn, Rachel and Puck embarrassingly took a drink.

"I never sang around the camp fire" Puck says.

Mike and Tina took a drink.

"I never ... fell in a fountain while texting" Mike says, directing it to his girlfriend.

Tina drank and slapped her boyfriend on the arm.

"I never ... tried blackmailing anyone into dropping a competition" Tina says.

Sebastian drank.

"I never ... tried to get married while still in high school" Sebastian says.

Rachel and Sam drank.

"I never ... tried getting a former classmate to come back to said school" Sam says.

Sebastian drank.

"I never .. danced in leotards" Mercedes says.

Kurt and Tina drank.

"I never ... tried sabotaging my competition by stealing their setlist" Kurt says.

Sebastian drank.

"I never ... had a shirt that said 'can't sing'" Puck says.

Mike drank.

"I never had dreadlocks" Sebastian says.

Joe drank.

"I never faked a stutter" Artie says.

Tina drank.

The game continued on throughout the night.

* * *

It was now August. Sebastian spent his remaining time with his fellow Warblers while Santana hung out with her friends before they all went their separate ways once again.

Santana was bowling with Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Sam, Artie and Puck. Quinn, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel weren't there due to family plans.

"YES! Another strike!" Artie says triumphantly, high fiving Mike, Puck and Sam.

"Aw no!" Tina says as she watches her ball go into the gutter again.

"It's okay, you'll get the next one babe" Mike says, comforting her.

"Oh yeah, 93 points!" Santana yells out.

"Come on Mercedes, you can do this!" Sam yells out.

"I got it! I got a strike!" Mercedes jumps up and high fives everyone.

"I'm beating all you dweebs!" Puck says triumphantly.

The game continued as Santana takes her phone out. She calls Sebastian.

"Hey babe. How're the Warblers?" Santana asks as soon as Sebastian answers.

"They're good. We're out for lunch right now. How's bowling with everyone?"

"Fun. Puck's beating our ass"

Sebastian chuckles. "Are you coming over to help me pack later on?"

"Yep! I gotta go, they said it's my turn"

"Okay. Have fun! Love you!"

"Love you too! Bring me some food back!" Santana says before she hangs up.

The game ended with Puck at 150 points, Artie with 130, Mike with 110, Santana with 105, Tina with 85, Mercedes with 80 and Sam with 78.

They all said bye and that they would all see each other at the airport the next day. Santana drove to Sebastian's and unlocked the door.

"Seb?" Santana called out. "My room!" Sebastian yells out. Santana runs up the stairs and turns to his room.

"Whoa! Did your closet vomit all this out?" Santana says as she sees the room full of clothes.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Help me pack please" Sebastian says pleadingly.

Within an hour, Sebastian and Santana managed to fully pack his suitcase and hung up the rest of the clothes. They lounged around his room and the living room.

"Did you bring me back food?"

Sebastian nods and heads into the kitchen. He comes back out with a plate of two slices of pizza.

"Yum!" Santana bites into the first slice. She swallows her food before asking Sebastian a question.

"Are you excited for New York?"

"Yes. I'm even more excited that I get to live with you"

Santana smiles at her boyfriend's happiness. "We can't do anything naughty when Rachel and Kurt are around though"

"Awww" Sebastian says, fake frowning. Santana laughs and slaps her boyfriend's arm.

Santana and Sebastian spend the rest of their last day in Lima in peace. The next day, they both woke up at 10am, since they had to catch a flight at 3.

They arrived at the airport and checked in. They found the rest of New Directions waiting for their flights as well. Mike was going back to Chicago, but this time with Tina since she got into Northwestern University. Quinn was going back to Connecticut, Mercedes was going back to LA, Puck was staying in Lima to look after his mom and Jake, and Artie, Blaine and Sam were going to New York with Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Sebastian.

"All flights to Connecticut, please board" the PA announced.

"Well, this is it guys" Quinn says. They each went up to hug her. "Bye Quinn, see you at Thanksgiving!" they all said. Quinn waved and boarded the plane.

They continued talking when the PA went off once again.

"All flights to LA, please board"

Mercedes hugged each and everyone before boarding her plane.

Two hours later, Mike and Tina were getting ready to board their plane. They gathered their things and passed hugs around. They both waved and took each other's hand, walking to the plane.

Finally, the flight to New York was called and Puck said bye to the remaining group.

Two hours later, the plane landed in New York. Artie, Sam and Blaine went to their shared apartment and Kurt, Rachel, Santana and Sebastian went to theirs.

"_This is it" _Sebastian thought. "_Time to start this new life"_

* * *

**Chapter 17! Wow this was a really long chapter. **

**There will be 3 more to go, unfortunately.**

**I'm currently in process of writing a Dramione fanfic (Yes, Draco and Hermione, not Ron and Hermione). You can check that out if you can handle reading sexual explicit content. If not, check out my other stories!**

**Until next week, bye!**


End file.
